Polaroid
by Teaismyqueen
Summary: An envelope arrives at the McCord House one morning with the potential to bring their personal life public. This is based off a couple of prompts "just do it already" (angst with a side of smut), a lilac mermaid prompt about someone selling details of Henry and Elizabeth's sex life to the press.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: Welcome to a short multichapter…. I've pretty much completed it so there won't be too much hanging around. Enjoy it and I'm back baby haha

It was a little colder this morning and as DS Agent Matt stood in the pointer position outside of the Georgetown Brownstone he whistled slowly. Watching his hot breath dance in the air in front of him, he was alerted to the messenger pulling up to the curb in front of him by the sound of a bike skidding to a halt.

"Is this the Secretary's house? "A muffled young voice sounded behind the visor.

"Who are you sir?" Matt instantly had his back up. He scanned messenger that stood in front of him, looking for any kind of weapon. Usually if the Secretary had any delivery of any type they would be made aware. Their post came through a secure channel, having been screened and never in this way. "Cat 1" Matt gave the instructions to the team via their earpieces. Cat 1 was the call for unknown visitor, potential threat.

The team around scanned the surrounding area, some scanned the rooftops and some scanned the street line. There was nothing out of the ordinary it was just like every other day, the only thing that was different was the messenger that was stood thrusting an envelope towards Matt.

"Take it," The young voice called again as he shook the envelope. "It's just some documents"

Matt still was waiting for the all clear from the agents on the perimeter walk and stood stoically, memorizing the figure in front of him. As Matt still hadn't moved the young man on the bike threw the envelope down at Matts feet and cycled off. Matt analysed the situation presented in front of him and decided that this envelope provided no real threat, biologically anyway, after all the young man held it in his bare hands.

Bending down and retrieving the brown manila off the floor he felt the weight and was surprised at the lightness of it. Normally if the Secretary had documents they were always cumbersome and heavy, this was the complete opposite. Except, the contents inside had the power to blow everything up and create a real shitstorm.

Upstairs in the master bedroom the couple lazily stirred, not really in any rush. Elizabeth's meetings for once didn't start until mid morning allowing her the morning in bed. Henry upon hearing of this news instantly ditched his morning at work; luckily it was just an admin session, not willing to forgo a morning in bed with Elizabeth.

The phone at the bedside rang awakening them faster than they had intended. Elizabeth sighed and rolled out of Henry's embrace and reached over for the receiver.

"Hello" Yawning as she spoke, caused Henry to smile. She was always adamant that she was a morning person but Henry differed in his opinion.

"Ma'am, approximately 10 minutes ago a young man delivered an envelope to your doorstep. It hasn't come through the usual channels and I think you are going to want to see this."

Elizabeth sat upright, heart instantly beating harder. "I'll be right down" She stated. The thrill of the unknown propelling her to find her t-shirt and pajama pants faster than usual. Henry meanwhile was now sitting upright and watching his wife move around the room pulling her hair back with a ponytail holder.

"What's going on babe?"

She took a deep breath and smiled at Henry. His hair was a little longer than usual and it was currently messy from sleep, he looked handsome this morning and she leaned over to kiss him softly.

"Matt just called up to say that an envelope has just been delivered. He sounded weird and I even think he said sorry as I hung up the phone" She pondered that for a moment, wondering if this could be something a little more serious.

"An envelope?" Henry questioned, "Why would he say sorry?" Henry watched, as Elizabeth's eyebrows knitted together as she considered his questions, was she as worried as she looked? "And why is it so urgent? Stay here a little longer, with me" he asked with those puppy dog eyes. The worry left her face and was replaced by a grin as he pulled her back down into the sheets with him.

Matt shifted from foot to foot, feeling a little uneasy, what was taking her so long? The envelope feeling like fire in his grasp, he wanted nothing more to do with it. He felt extremely embarrassed and wished that he had not seen what was inside. How was he ever going to look at the Secretary in the same way?

He then saw her shadow through the glass and Matt swallowed thickly wondering how he was going to tell her. Feeling completely unsure he resorted back to protocol and recited exactly what had happened as he handed the envelope over to her. He avoided looking into her eyes as much as he could and she sensed it, obviously.

"Matt? What is in here?" Her voice sounded uncharacteristically cautious.

"I think that it's best if you take it inside and see for yourself." He responded, attempting to sound calm "I'm sorry Ma'am but protocol states that we have to check through any mail that is delivered to you"

"I understand that. Thank you" With that she closed the door and headed back upstairs to Henry. With the envelope now in her folded arms, pressed tightly against her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N there is a flashback to Falls Lake (thnak god there was no Internet back then.) I hope you all enjoy this... I own all my typos!

Henry stared in shock at the image before him, body tense and heart pounding he swallowed thickly. He hadn't seen this particular image in over 15 years at the least. The copy was grainy and the quality was terrible but Henry could make out exactly what he was looking at. Elizabeth had become silent as soon as she pulled it out of the envelope, before letting it fall to the bed when she instantly jumped up reaching for her phone. She was already on a response to this coordinating her security team to write their statements and review CCTV. Henry let his mind flip back in time to when they were young, child free and with so many big dreams for their future.

Falls Lake

"Henry" His name was a whispered moan falling softly from her lips, it had never sounded so erotic. Pressing a kiss to her temple he continued to move inside her, slowly and surely, feeling every inch of her warmth. It was their last morning here and as the sun had risen, Elizabeth had stirred first, stretching her body out under the sheets enjoying the relief the stretch provided. Moving onto her back she had looked over at Henry who was slowly stirring too. His hair was shorter because of his impending deployment; she decided that she quite liked the look really. His eyes still closed however; his lips were turned upwards slightly into a sidewards smirk. Smiling, she closed her eyes again and she reached her hand out, seeking his body, her hand landed gently on his chest. She let it rest there for just a moment before Henry placed his hand on top of hers and pulled her hand down to his crotch. Her eyes opened, taking a sneaky peak at his profile. His eyes were still closed but his mouth was now in a full-blown grin as her hand landed on his semi hard penis.

A jolt of sexual arousal made her jump, as it rushed through her body, waking her up in more ways than one. She pulled her hand away from his body in shock at the intense rush of feelings she just experienced and she found herself giggling like a schoolgirl.

"Sorry" he apologized, his voice still gruff, thick with sleep. She appraised her new husband, his jaw strong and cheekbones chiseled. She noticed his dimple that appeared whilst he was grinning and she suddenly realised that she wouldn't get to see that soon. He soon would be off to war and it was a terrifying prospect for her to lose him. Needing him close she let her hand move back across the warm space between them towards his smooth chest. Her fingertips ghosted over his well-defined muscles dipping in and out of each groove slowly just before working her way back down towards his crotch. Her hands danced over the soft material of his shorts and found his manhood stirring to life. Her fingertips moved slowly over him, down his length and back up repeatedly. She enjoyed feeling the effects that her slow actions were doing to awaken his most private part of his body.

Once his shorts were tight over him and Henry felt too confined he lifted his hips and yanked his shorts down letting himself fall free. The soft slap of his hardened cock hitting his abs was lost amongst Elizabeth's giggles and the rustle of the covers. His eyes had sneaked open a little and looked at Elizabeth who was eyeing his actions with mischief dancing in her eyes. So he settled himself back down and closed his eyes again, allowing her to continue her ministrations. A sigh of relief sounded from him as her delicate fingers found him again and moved slowing against the smooth skin before grasping his length with her hand.

Her other hand was busy in between her legs, buried in between her folds as she touched Henry. They smiled at each other as he pulled her into his arms under the sheets. Both finally facing each other their lips crashed together, like a wave onto the shore. No words were needed, they both could read the others body language just fine. The way Henry was kissing her was spurring her on, making her desperate for him. The kisses were eager and passionate as his hands started tracing down her back towards her ass. He grabbed her skin there roughly pulling her towards him. Feeling his hard length against her soft skin she mewed softly before turning away from him. It took a moment for Henry to twig what she wanted but as she reached back and guided him to her entrance he took over.

He watched as her hips pushed back at an angle towards him, accentuating the curve of her behind and groaned loudly. Grasping hold of himself he slipped his cock in-between her cheeks and found her opening slick and ready for him. Henry pressed into her, joining them together gently and completely. The only sound that filled the quiet cabin were the gasps and labored breathing of the two lovers.

Her warmth holding his cock as her own was a wonderful feeling and Henry placed a hand on Elizabeth's hip using it to thrust into her, craving more of her. His other hand reached towards her shoulder and gripped tightly. Elizabeth reached up and grabbed his hand interlinking their fingers enjoying every moment this morning was providing. It wasn't long before Henry had to succumb to the feelings their bodies were creating and increase his pace. His orgasm hit hard and fast with a groan of her name, he let himself fall into the depths of pleasure panting as he fell. This left Elizabeth wanting more but with a slight smile knowing he had enjoyed himself.

He pulled her backwards into his arms, her back against his chest and panted "I'm so sorry. That felt too good. I'll make it up to you after breakfast, I promise"

She wiggled her hips slightly and smiled as she felt him kiss her neck and slightly nip at her skin there. "I'll hold you to that, hang on I need to remember this" She reached over and grabbed the polaroid camera they had bought, held it out in front of her and snapped a picture of them naked and still joined in post coital bliss.

"Elizabeth! I can't believe you took that!" Henry feigned shock and tickled her a little slipping out of her in the process. "Eurgh, lets clean up"

"You can take it with you when you go? So you always remember that you need to return to me to make me come… ok?" She smiled triumphantly as she passed him the developing picture.

DC

The grainy image that was on the paper in front of him gave that moment no justice. Henry suddenly felt sick to his stomach knowing that someone somewhere was now privy to one of their private moments. Elizabeth's urgent calling of his name pulled him back to her and just then Henry desperately wanted to hold Elizabeth tightly, to bring her back to him, just them.

"Henry!" She sounded panicked, she had instantly slipped back into her CIA ways as soon as she saw the image. She treated this as a leaked piece of Intel and she was going to plug that gap as quick as she could and she needed Henry but he was statue still. Eyes focused forwards, not really here but intently staring into the distance. She hadn't let herself feel anything yet; she had pushed the nausea downwards and acted. "Henry, pass me the picture. Please! Come on, help me out here!"

On the other end of the phone she heard the words "We need to get the FBI involved"

"This is highly sensitive I would rather keep this as tight as can be," she asserted, taking the paper from Henry. Looking over the image again she felt exposed, naked and that mild panic rose through her again.

"Ma'am, I understand and it will be a tight team however, we need to trace this biker and to do that it'll be quicker to get the FBI involved."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and stood there trying to hold tears in that were threating to fall. This image was going to be made available for a team of agents; albeit a small team but still more people that she cared to have seen it. Internally she battled it out, wanting to just ignore it and continue her morning however, deep down she knew she had to let them investigate it. "Get them involved, just do it already" She spat. "This has to remain as quiet as can be, I do not want it out there"

Ending the call and placing her phone on her bedside she looked at Henry who was still sat, unmoved and still staring into the distance. She sat back down on the bed, allowing the silence to wash over her. She had a feeling this would be the last quiet spell for a while so they both sat feeling numb and wondering what will happen.

Independently of each other they ran through scenarios of how that image could have ended up in someone else's hands. Elizabeth felt Henry's hand reach out for her hand and she intertwined her fingers with his, the familiar feel of his skin on hers was comforting and she held on tight, squeezing his fingers with her own.

"How has this happened?" His voice croaked, cracking slightly. "Where… who has our polaroid?"

Elizabeth swallowed as she felt tears spring to her eyes again "It's not our Polaroid anymore Henry, it's public now" The realisation seemed to hit her again and she fell into his arms and he held tightly, attempting to hold her together.

They sat together for a few moments before Henry spoke softly "Sorry, I wasn't much help. I felt so shocked and cold. What was the phone call about?"

"Oh god, we have to get dressed a team will be over shortly to take statements and review the CCTV." Pausing she picked up the image again and sighed, "Oh, and they will have to take this" She looked over their young naked bodies, she knew exactly how she felt at the time and she smiled. The flushed couple had their lives laid out in front of them and she remembered feeling so in love with her new husband. Elizabeth looked over at Henry who was also staring at the picture with a slight smile playing on his lips.

"We were so happy"

"We still are, look how far we've come Henry."

"We've had quite a life haven't we? I wouldn't want it with anyone else you know?"

"Me either, we will handle this together. Just like always


	3. Chapter 3

IRAQ

Henry was tired. He was hot and he was struggling with where he was and what he had to do last night. A midnight air raid called for him to drop live bombs over a rebel held city and this morning he was attempting to come to terms with his actions. Who had he killed? Was this for the best? How could he begin to process this?

Sitting up on his bunk he looked over and there was a solemn silence that was permeating the tent. All his comrades were going through the same thoughts and feelings as he was. All laying there with thoughts of what they were becoming filling their minds until someone suggested a game of basketball and everyone went to join in. Henry shouted that he would be there in 5. He needed a little more time alone and he pulled out his bible his mom had given him and slipped his fingers under the cover pulling out the Polaroid.

He smiled as he looked over it, their smiles that made their eyes sparkle, their flushed cheeks, and Elizabeth's messy hair splayed across the pillow. It was a perfect morning and he closed his eyes trying to remember her smell and the feel of her embrace. Tears slowly fell from his eyes as he thought of the man he was now and who he was in that picture. Would his perfect Elizabeth want to be with him still? He had contributed to the death of humans last night and that seemed very real in the cold light of day. Looking at the picture again and sighing, he felt sick as he eyed his innocence and shoved it back inside the bible, and not being able to tolerate the emotions he felt. Henry threw the bible with the Polaroid safely inside the pages, back into his storage box, not realizing the picture had flown out of the pages and landed in his bunk buddies box.

In the coming months Henry adjusted to life in Iraq and after visiting the Chaplin regularly he came to terms with what he was there to do. Never really becoming at ease with every action he was required to do but he was comfortable with that. It allowed him to keep in touch with his previous self. Elizabeth had sent another Polaroid in a letter and it was just of her, his favorite one. The one of her alone in bed sitting in front of him, she was naked covered just by a sheet. You could see the slight outline of her bare breast and the bronzed skin of her back. As soon as he received this picture the other one of the two of them together was soon forgotten about. Henry carried that picture of Elizabeth everywhere. When he flew, she flew too. Her blue eyes guided him to always come home to her. Her smile kept him wanting more in this life. That picture was his connection.

….

DC

Elizabeth was pissed. She was fired up and she was a slave to her hormones. As she stepped out of the large black SUV, her patent heeled foot landed squarely in a cold puddle. The water splashing up and over her foot enraged her; it was just another way that the universe was dumping rubbish on her. Taking a deep breath and muttering "For fucks sake" under her breath she then raised her head and smiled at the waiting crowd in front of her.

"Madam Secretary, welcome to our school. Please follow me and I'll introduce you to the children"

Elizabeth shook hands with the principal and smiled for photographs before she was shown through to the school gym where she sat through a rendition of 'World Politics: a musical' She thoroughly enjoyed seeing the children putting their all into it and it warmed her heart to see the commitment they all showed. Unfortunately her damp foot in her shoe was a stark reminder of how she couldn't seem to catch a break at the moment. If there was a way of more crap falling on her, her damp shoe was evidence of it.

The magazine cover that came out not two weeks before still had a habit of playing on her mind. The fallout of that was similar to when Henry was listed in a top ten-spouse list. More media attention on her and Henry's relationship. More candid pictures would grace the tabloids of her and Henry in the park, sharing lunch, kissing, holding hands. She was sick and tired of her work, her brilliant work, going unnoticed and her legs getting all the attention. Daisy assured her that it would all come to a rest shortly and that's when the photo was delivered to her front doorstep, creating its own set of problems.

Henry and Elizabeth were due to go the FBI later that day, she received a call early this morning alerting her to the fact that the FBI had made some progress on the source of the image. It had been 28 hours since it's arrival into their lives and they had only another 7 hours before the person released it to the press for the world to see.

As Elizabeth rode back to the State department she quietly asked Blake to organise her inner circle to come into her office when she got back. She needed to tell them that there was a strong possibility that their agendas would be upheaved in the following days. She had held off telling them for as long as she could hopeful that the FBI would catch them and shut this down before she had to tell anyone.

One of the most awkward conversations had already happened yesterday morning when she had to inform her children that the FBI would be sweeping the house yet again. They took it well enough with little protest and this saddened her as she realised they were now almost comfortable with scandal and the press.

"We received something this morning" She had told them, "It was a photocopy of a polaroid"

At this point she had paused, unable to continue and Henry had jumped in "This Polaroid is very old and it's… it's of your mother and myself before I was deployed. We were married and well… it's of a sensitive nature"

Elizabeth watched the city fly past her window and she closed her eyes reliving the looks of concern on her children's faces. The fact that once Henry had mentioned the sensitive nature they avoided eye contact. Each child looking at their sleeve, or the wall, or their hands. She remembered how Jason had hung his head and Elizabeth was desperate to know what her baby was thinking. How was he going to deal with this if it ever became public? She remembered how just last year he had struggled with the boys from his school making fun of his sister, now it would be happening all over again but this time involving his mom.

Her heart broke all over again for him knowing that this would surely change the dynamic in the family once more.

"Ma'am we are here" Blake called as they pulled up outside the State Department. "I've arranged for everyone to convene in your office in 20 minutes. Can I get you anything before?"

"I need new shoes, my foot is wet and I need coffee" Her voice was tired and deadpan. Blake wasn't sure what was going on; normally after any event involving children she was joyful and renewed. It concerned him.

As they rode up in the elevator her mind was in a whirl of emotions. She knew she needed to make her staff aware but she just couldn't face anyone else knowing about the picture. It was just a beautiful moment from years ago and one that she looked back on fondly but now, now it was marred with distrust and bad feelings. That angered her, gripping hold of her briefcase a little harder she took a deep steadying breath, hoping it would calm her a little.

Henry and Elizabeth still hadn't worked out how the photo had ended up going missing. They still couldn't place its disappearance. Both unsure of the last time they had seen it.

Henry was adamant that he had bought it home from his deployment in the safety of his bible. Last night as they lay together in bed he had spoken through his feelings at the time and how he couldn't bring himself to look at that image. She comforted him as he talked through the guilt he suffered and the longing he felt to be the man he was before the war. What broke her heart the most was his disclosure that he didn't feel as though he deserved her love after his contribution to the devastation.

She remembered how she had embraced him as he spoke of slipping the Polaroid into his bible and never being strong enough to get it out again. He spoke of his thanks for her sending the other picture the one that he had still stored secretly upstairs. The well used and folded picture that had carried him through those tough years.

What Elizabeth wasn't aware of was that Henry had gone down to the basement, in the dark of the night and looked for his old bible wanting confirmation that the picture was still in there and this was just a horrible dream. Searching through the boxes of old memories he finally found the box he was looking for, this box contains a few relics from his time in the Marines and there it was, the Bible. He excitedly opened it up finding it lacking a certain picture, the excitement soon turned into crushing disappointment. The panic in his body soon started overtaking him; with shaking hands he frantically searched the box and came up empty. The picture was indeed missing and the fact that it potentially would be released in the next day was a real possibility.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the kind reviews you have been leaving. In the last chapter I forgot to mention that the new photo that Elizabeth sent henry of her on her own was the same photo that I wrote about in my other fic Stairway to Heaven. There is no real importance in you knowing that other than I tied in another fic. Anyway… enjoy my latest offering.

…

Henry's morning at work was no better than Elizabeth's, he felt pissed but mostly at himself. His shoulders ached as he sat unconsciously tense at his desk, he was tired having not slept after his discovery late in the night. The only plus point to his day was that unlike his wife, he didn't have to appear publicly. Henry admired how she had stood and smiled outside the school, speaking with enthusiasm about the importance of arts in the school curriculum, knowing the inner turmoil she was experiencing.

This morning as Henry began his research and preparation on The Covenant of St John he did something that was out of the ordinary. He actively sought out Elizabeth online. He felt as though he wanted to see her, see if she was doing OK. He knew that if he texted her she would reassure him and tell him that she was fine but the truth was in her actions.

He watched some shaky cellphone footage of her getting out of the car and noticed how her lips were pressed tightly together and her brow furrowed a little before her lips moved. They moved so quickly anyone would have missed it if they weren't watching so closely and hadn't lived with her for most of her life.

He watched as she greeted the principal and how she spoke of her excitement to see what they had prepared for her. He noticed how her hands weren't still, always touching her hair, her clothes, her face, this was a sure sign she was uncomfortable. This was a sign he had picked up over their time together and even though she came across breezy and happy he knew differently. He couldn't wait to see her this afternoon, even if it was for a meeting with the FBI, in a few short hours he would be able to still those nervous hands of hers with his own.

Henry met Elizabeth at the State Department just before 1:30pm. He had stopped at her favourite bakery and picked her up a deli sandwich knowing full well that she wouldn't have eaten. He came up to her office, rather than waiting downstairs, suddenly feeling a little exposed as he stepped out of the elevator. Elizabeth had told him that she would be telling her staff this morning and he wondered how they would react when he saw them. He was sure they'd be professional, maybe sympathetic towards their situation, but he felt nervous so he kept his eyes forward, focusing on her office door. Henry jumped as Blake shot out of his chair and stood beside him, asking him to wait before entering. Elizabeth was apparently finishing up a call and needed 5 more minutes before Blake was meant to interrupt. Henry sat patiently for Blake to signal for him to enter and as soon as he saw Elizabeth she smiled with a sadness that bled out of her aura. In a few large strides he was at her side, reaching for her hands, those busy hands, and held them in his. Finally pulling her into his body and holding her close. He felt her tension leave her body as she allowed herself to be supported by Henry's arms. Pressing a kiss on top of her head, he mumbled into her hair. "You ready for this?"

She breathed in his familiar scent and closed her eyes, blocking out the world as she replied "Sure"

"I got you a deli sandwich to eat in the car" pulling back he looked down at her pressing herself into him. He was hopeful she'd smile at the mention of the sandwich and he caught a brief upturn of her lips. That was enough he thought to himself.

"With extra pickles?"

"Of course, my lady, ever since the 'no pickle' incident of 1994, I've never forgotten."

A small chuckle escaped Elizabeth as she reminisced about being very pregnant and very angry that there was a distinct lack of pickles in her sandwich. "Good, I love you Henry"

….

Henry and Elizabeth strode into the J. Edgar Hoover Building, united and joined at the hands. They were one entity and they were about to face this together.

In the car ride over, neither of them were able to admit how hard they had found their mornings at work, instead they focused on the positives. Elizabeth had told Henry about how supportive her staff had been and how she just wanted the ground to swallow her up as she began talking to them. From their support and their kind words Elizabeth realised what a support network she had around her. Not only were they her foundations in the mad political world of Washington, they were there to keep her protected from any harm that this image could potentially cause. And she was thankful they would be there to help her weather this storm.

As Ephraim greeted them, Elizabeth and Henry had to make the effort to look into his gaze both desperately wanting to avoid it. Knowing that Ephraim and his team had seen the picture, had seen them naked, made this awkward and uncomfortable for all of them. However, they pushed through and remained professional. It seems as though they got a match for the fingerprints on the envelope and they were able to swiftly locate the messenger that delivered the envelope. He was currently being held in custody and they had determined that he wasn't aware of what the envelope had contained. He had just picked it up from a drop box and delivered it for a small fee of $100.

"So, we are currently reviewing all CCTV that is surrounding the drop box seeing if we can get a hit." just as Ephraim was speaking his office phone rang.

Elizabeth's tummy couldn't help but flutter, nerves rife within her, she had a feeling that this call wouldn't be good news. Instead of listening to what Ephriam was saying she watched him. She watched his hands, his expressions and the way his shoulders raised tensing slightly.

Once Ephriam hung up the phone he looked her straight in the eye, he knew she was analysing him, and said plainly "We are now trying to locate someone called TJ Towner. The CCTV footage took time as some was patchy but we believe we have him" Ephraim reassured them that they were hopeful it would be by the end of the day and before the deadline. "My team have informed me that any attempt at contact has so far remained unsuccessful but don't lose hope we are closing in. From what they have been able to deduce, he is a lone wolf and not part of some elaborate gang"

"I don't recall knowing anyone with the name TJ Towner" Elizabeth stated, still feeling wildly puzzled at how this TJ could have her picture in his possession.

"We have agents looking into his family history as we speak. Madam Secretary would you like me to provide you and Dr. McCord with real time updates?"

Both Henry and Elizabeth agreed that this would be the best course of action and thanked Ephraim for his work. They were both calling it a day and going to go home together. Elizabeth and Henry were ready just to shut the world out for a few hours. Both feeling mentally exhausted they needed to rest and prepare for potentially what was to come. As they were leaving Henry suddenly turned backwards a spark had lit up his eyes.

"That name, TJ Towner. It sounds familiar." his mind had been in overdrive since Ephriam had disclosed the name to them. It was familiar to him and Henry had been searching through all his memories trying to place it. "The guy I shared a bunk with in Iraq… his name was Townsend and that was the last time I know I had the picture, could it be him?"

Elizabeth turned to face Henry as he spoke, seeing the excitement in Henry's eyes, she felt hopeful that this would lead somewhere. The quicker the FBI made contact the better so she turned back into the room, closing the door wanting to help.

"Ok, that is interesting. I will pass this information onto the team." Ephraim remained unmoved from behind his desk eyeing the couple standing in front of him.

"Can we got to your sit room with the team and assist? Henry may be able to identify the man?" Elizabeth asked with an urgency that was lit behind her eyes.

"I'm afraid that's not a good idea. You are too close to the investigation. It wouldn't be wise Ma'am."

"I used to work for the CIA collecting intelligence is what I'm made to do." Her voice almost pleading with him.

"Come on babe, let's go. Let them do their job." Henry had leaned into Elizabeth's side and whispered into her ear pulling her arm gently towards the door.

"Call us please" She spoke coldly as she let herself get pulled away.

…

Elizabeth was like a caged animal at home. Her body was restless. Knowing time was ticking closer and closer to the deadline she paced her house. Looking for things to do. She had changed the bed sheets and reorganised the bookshelf, snapping at Henry about how many books he had. "Can't you just donate some to a local library Henry, I mean 12 books on one historical event is a little excessive"

"Why is this bothering you so much?", he sat across from her at his desk. Attempting to finish his work from this morning. "You bought me some of them. They aren't in your way so why bother with it?"

"It's because it's in my control. I feel wildly out of control with this picture being out there and I can make a difference here… with this lot" Her arms moved wildly as she raised her voice. Henry stood from his desk and walked around to where she was standing and took her in his arms. Holding her close he placed a kiss on the top of her head, inhaling the smell of her hair as she spoke softly and slowly "I loved that morning Henry, back at Falls Lake. I loved that snuggly morning sex. I loved the way we moved without speaking. I loved the warmth and I loved you." She paused and he continued to hold her tightly. "That memory kept me going whilst you were deployed and now when I think of it I get all mixed up with anger and embarrassment and I hate that someone has taken that away from me… from us"

"I get it… I really do. It's going to be hard and I can't stop beating myself up. I lost the damn picture. I never realised because I was so caught up in my emotions and my feelings at the time." The rumble of his voice was comforting Elizabeth who allowed her eyes to close and feel him close to her. "I'm so sorry this has happened"

That's when the phone rang, making the couple jump. It was Daisy with the news that the photo had been published.


	5. Chapter 5

Again, I really appreciate the reviews. They have been really engaging and I hope you enjoy the next chapter. There is one more to come

...

It was just after 6pm when Elizabeth finally crossed the threshold into their bedroom, finding Henry sitting on their bed watching the news. Elizabeth couldn't help but smile as she stood at the end of the bed, looking over at him lounging on top of the covers. He was propped up by the pillows that guarded their bed during the day and as she stood there he motioned for her to join him, holding his hand out towards her. Again, no words were needed between them and Elizabeth took Henry's hand eagerly allowing herself to be pulled into his arms.

Elizabeth had just left Jason's room after sternly telling him that this is not a scandal and that he absolutely must tell his friends that. She ended up making him laugh by telling Jason that she was pretty sure that his friends parents have probably done the same and if his friends were to go searching they would find something unspeakable and way worse than this.

Climbing into Henry's arms, after her talk with Jason, was comforting and she relaxed into his warmth, they sat together and watched the news roll the same story, both zoning out not really paying attention.

**Sexy Secretary in bed. **

**The McCord Files. **

**Matters of State – between the sheets.**

**Everything you need to know about that photograph.**

There was no let up and it kept going. It seemed as though every channel had picked it up and were running ahead with it. Daisy had warned that this would be huge and coming off the back of the magazine cover this was gaining extra ground

"Hey babe, there is one thing" Henry mumbled into her hair, stirring her from her thoughts.

"What's that?"

"At least it's us two and not some sordid affair like the Washington rats would prefer. This is boring. It will die down." pausing to take a breath, he kissed the top of her head and continued "We are still together after all these years. There is no third party; we were even married in the picture." Henry pointed at the screen that now showed them in bed together concluding "There is nothing interesting about that picture that can be made into an even bigger story than it is right now"

She sighed as she realised he was right, hearing his rational mind speaking the truth she decided she should take notice of her own advice to her son. They would just have to weather this together and it will soon be forgotten. Suddenly bashful she studied the picture behind the panelists on the screen and softly stuttered "At least we were young and…. You know… WeIl um… we do look good.. I guess" her flippant comment made them laugh together.

"Oh god, you are right. At least its not now when we are all old and wrinkly"

"Huh, speak for yourself Henry." She snorted as he tickled her side. "I still look like that, right?" she questioned as she turned to face him, her eyebrow raised and a wicked smile crossed her face, lighting up her eyes. "Henry, dare to answer?" her giggle made him smile as she joked with him.

"You do.." he hesitated.

"Liar"

"You do" he reiterated. "You know, when I close my eyes"

They laughed softly together as their eyes met, catching each other's gaze. A quiet moment passed between them as they moved slowly towards each other, Elizabeth closed her eyes as his lips captured hers in a light embrace. Both slowly kissing their troubles away. Elizabeth breathlessly moaned as he traced his tongue along her lip line allowing him entrance. Tongues tentatively met at the borderline and they sank into each other wordlessly. The kiss provided them with comfort and reassurance, the gentle motion massaging the gaping hole the pictures release tore through them.

The phone rang interrupting their connection, causing them both to jump slightly. Henry reached over and silenced it the call by answering it. Elizabeth watched him as he took the call and realised they could print whatever they liked about them she was not ashamed of being with her husband. It was natural and she believed a lot of women probably just want to be her in that situation. She smiled as he hung up the phone suddenly feeling a little nervous, wondering what he was going to say.

"Who was that?"

"Security, Ephraim is here." Stated Henry as he turned the TV off before going downstairs to greet Ephraim at the door. Elizabeth followed and Shook his hand as he entered their home.

"Welcome can I get you a drink?" she asked

"No I am fine, thank you. Could we sit down?" eyeing their hallway for somewhere to talk. Elizabeth noticed this and watched Ephraim take a deep breath before continuing "We've caught TJ and he is in custody downtown"

Elizabeth and Henry both sighed loudly, their hands finding their way back to each other. Holding on tightly, as if they were the only thing keeping them standing.

Ephraim watched as the McCord's let out a huge sigh and gestured for him to follow them through the house. Ephraim tried to detach the image of the younger naked pair from his mind but he failed, as it flashed before his eyes. Sighing a little, he followed them towards the dining table coming to terms with the fact that it would just take time. He felt truly sorry for them. They didn't deserve to have their privacy violated in quite this way.

Once they all sat round the dining table Elizabeth spoke first. "What happened then?"

"Off the back of what Henry told me this afternoon we were able to search a little further back and realised that TJ is the son of your old bunk buddy, Daniel Townsend" Ephraim noticed how Henry's lips were in a tight line, his hands interlocked and his knuckles white. "Daniel passed away earlier this year, he committed suicide and TJ was there helping sort through his father's items and that's when he came across the picture. Knowing who you were he kept hold of it, slipping it into his pocket so his mom wouldn't realize."

"Ok, I still don't get why Daniel would keep hold of my picture. That's a little unsettling" Henry shivered involuntarily, he had never got on with Daniel, always finding him quite standoffish. "I shared a space with him for 2 years before he moved off somewhere else. How could he do that?"

"I cannot answer that but what we do know is that TJ is not a fan of the Middle East. It changed his father and he has some psychological issues regarding that particular place in the world. That much is apparent already and we only have had him in for 2 hours. Now, what we gather is that, Elizabeth, your work with Iran and Israel angered TJ to the point that when he came across your picture he decided to blackmail you. However, he couldn't manage to get another message to you regarding the terms of his deal which, were somewhere along the line off pull out of the peace talks."

Elizabeth reached for Henry's leg under the table and placed her hand on his leg needing him close, mouthing 'I'm sorry'. Henry released his death grip on his hands and reached underneath the table taking her hand in his and they listened to Ephraim talk.

"So when he couldn't get hold of you he decided to sell the photo to the press instead. He sold the photo for a little under $250,000 and donated the money to an anti war group. This is all happened as we had the place surrounded and I am truly sorry we didn't get there just 5 minutes before."

"So, it's just the photo he's released and there was nothing else?" Henry felt butterflies erupt within him as he worried somehow that his special picture of Elizabeth would somehow end up public.

"I'm afraid so, as you've probably seen. I can confirm that there is nothing else that this guy had on you and he will be sentenced later this week"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **so this refers to another prompt that I have previously written in Prompt the McCord's, Chapter 7, what Henry and Elizabeth get up to at Dolly's birthday BBQ. This is the last chapter in this story.

A week had passed since the image of Henry and Elizabeth was in the public domain and It was beginning to get lost in other news. Other than being bought up briefly the world seemed to of moved on. The support Henry and Elizabeth had received from a number of newspapers and TV channels who refused to publish the image was humbling. They had chosen to release a statement, following Daisy's advice, that reiterated the fact that they were married, it was a long time ago and although it was unfortunate it was now public they were not embarrassed by it.

Stevie had been inspired and had started writing in her spare time about the effects of published private photos. She was setting up meetings with the media and researching the law surrounding this, she wanted to make it better for other people who may be subject to this in the future.

Henry was proud of her, she was a mini Elizabeth and just like her mom did in the CIA she had set out to fight for what is right.

Alison was somehow reaping the benefits of the raised profile. Even though she found it terribly embarrassing she had surprised her parents and decided she would embrace this news and go head on. Basing her next designs on privacy and bed sheets. It was interesting how the girls were responding to this 'scandal' and it showed a level of maturity that Jason hadn't quite mastered yet.

Unfortunately being the youngest and the one still in school he had faced the words of his peers which, were a lot less restrained. After cross words were spat in the school halls, the picture scandal too died down. It was soon forgotten until a story was published in the National Enquirer about his mom and dad. This time it was a woman called Debbie and she had sold her story on the sordid McCord's.

She had so eloquently told how at a birthday party for a mutual friend, Dolly, she had met the McCord's for the first time….

_"I was surprised at how good looking Henry was in the flesh and she was certainly beautiful. We all had a bit to drink, it was a long hot summer day and the BBQ was in full swing. The Merry McCord's as we all called them, were all over each other. Always touching and kissing. Anyway, they disappeared into the house leaving their children downstairs playing in the garden and had sex!_

_I know this for a fact because I went to find Henry and I saw them sneak up the stairs. I then heard them going at it! It was so funny when they came back down to the party and everyone knew. They have always been in love and I wish them all the best."_

…

The magazine article took everyone by surprise. Nobody saw this coming, there was no tip off or warning it was just there in black and white. Elizabeth went as white as a sheet when Daisy approached her asking if there was any truth to this article. Stumbling over her own words asking for a moment. What was she to say? She knew that was the truth and she remembered that bitch Debbie hitting on Henry. She remembered that day like yesterday, she remembered the jealous fire that raged inside her as she noticed Debbie eyeing Henry.

"Just one moment Daisy please" The pale skin on her face now regaining color and a furious blush took over. "I need to call Henry"

"Shall I respond Ma'am?" Daisy enquired.

"What do you want to say? It's in a paper that is utter garbage. We can't stoop as low as responding… can we?"

"My thoughts exactly. We should ignore it and hope that people just think it's someone jumping on the bandwagon"

"Well it is exactly that. I never liked that Debbie" Elizabeth scanned the page again, this time focusing on the pictures that accompanied the article. It was of Henry and Debbie and there was another of Henry and Elizabeth holding up their Pina Coladas.

"So, this is a bit forward Ma'am but is it true?"

"You are correct Daisy, that is a bit forward of you to comment" Elizabeth eyed her press secretary over her glasses but smiled "You know I always have a good time when we have Pina Coladas" Elizabeth smirked to herself and she dismissed Daisy.

She instantly reached for her phone to call Henry and waited for him to pick up his phone. Smiling to herself at the absurdity of this situation. How many more things are going to come out about their sex life?

"Hey babe" He answered breezily

"You will never guess what has been published today?" She teased.

"Elizabeth that could be anything." He smiled at her voice she seemed different, like she had a drink, excited almost.

"Guess"

"Just tell me and get it over with" he chuckled.

"We have now made it into the lowest form of journalism… The National Enquirer!"

"No way… Why?" He was intrigued; usually it was a who's who of Kardashian fame but why were they there?

"Remember the Rasmussen BBQ for Dolly's birthday… and the Pina Coladas… and that Debbie… and us ya know reconnecting"

"Yessss…. You fell off the bed." Laughed Henry.

She smiled at the memory, "Well that Debbie has only gone and sold that story to the Enquirer. No one will believe it but it's there, in black and white." She giggled again.

"Why are you so calm about this?" He wondered, he was feeling a little sold out again. A little pissed that his private life was once again not private and she was laughing.

"Well I promise you now. Nobody in their right mind reads that and they won't believe it." She continued laughing, "I think anything now is fair game and I've got over being angry Henry. I really have. I love you and we express our love just like any other couple. So fuck 'em"

"Madam Secretary!" feigning shock at her use of language "

Just then a knock at her door diverted her eyes to see Blake enter, alerting her that her next appointment was here.

"Babe, I gotta go"

"Got it…. Love you"

"I love you too, see you later"

"Hey Elizabeth, Shall we make Pina Coladas later?" he called before she hung up..

Smiling she replied "Absolutely, looking forward to it"

**The end**

_I hope you all enjoyed my little story and I thank you for taking the time to read it. _


End file.
